A New Sonic Generation
by FortuneSmartiesEpicalicious
Summary: When the children of the Sonic Crew are born, a new generation regins. When they are finally recognized at the coming-of-age ceremony, so are new enemies as well. Accepting OC's, tell me if you're okay with them being paired with another OC add their anti
1. Introductions

Looking around, a small purple hedgehog yawned in her hospital crib, and let out a small gurgle. Noticing the open space around her, she lifted up a small unclothed hand and reached, testingly, to her left.

She found herself slapping against a clear surface, which stung her hand, yet she didn't mind, she was too curious. Her emerald eyes scanned the perimeter, and she was most fascinated by another crib next to her, where a red hedgehog lay with black highlights in her bangs and quills.

Rapping against the glass, the lavender hedgehog tried to grab the attention of her russet companion.

The russet looked up, and she cooed silently to the lilac, whom cooed back, and the two giggled simultaneously, then their eyes widened when they saw their hands.

Surprise struck them as they looked at their bodies, and then each others' more carefully.

Suddenly, a loud burst could be heard from the edge of their vision, and they both looked and saw two figures running towards them. Suddenly, the roof of the room came off, and a bright light mixed with a darker shadow closed over them.

"You will NOT steal Violet, Eggman!" came a voice, and a blue hedgehog, gloved fists clenched, green eyes like pools of acidic rage, shouted at the shadow, which materialized as a giant metallic robot that held a large, egg-shaped man who was laughing menacingly.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho Sonic, Sonic, Sonic …" the Eggman laughed, and Violet saved the two named into her head. _'So-nic … Sonic … E-gg-ma-an …'_ yet she couldn't save her own for some odd reason.

"Nor will you take my niece, Scarlette!" The other figure shouted the name of the red hedgehog, and Violet saved that name also.

"Shadow, you too?" Eggman shouted, naming the red and black hedgehog with fiery red eyes burning with rage and distinctive white chest fur.

"Oh well …" the fat man sighed, then grinned evilly and smashed a button with his fist, while shouting, "I'll just have to terminate both of them!"

Several pincer-like mechanisms shot from the giant robotic ship and grabbed the two hedgehogs.

Shadow and Sonic then immediately leapt into action, and sliced through the arms. After teaming up, sudden bullets fired, but the two leapt on them with super speed, and climbed to the girls.

After the two babies were retrieved, Sonic looked to Shadow, who nodded, and they raced directly towards Eggman, who yelped in terror.

After the two crashed through the glass, Shadow grabbed him by the collar, while Sonic raced up and kicked him off. "You two!" he screamed, and fell, plains foiled once again, and crashed straight through a roof into his personal, reserved jail cell.

After the two had cleaned off, checked the girls, and went back to Amy's room, she picked up Violet. "Thanks Shadow, for helping save my baby …" the rosy hedgehog smiled, and stroked her baby's soft fur.

Shadow sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "O-oh it was nothing …" he tried to stammer, but Amy kept smiling, and stared at her daughter, then looked at the ebony hedgehog. "And, in your honor, we'll name her Maria."

Sonic smiled, and patted Shadow on the back, who only stared, stunned, with a new gaze at the small purple hedgehog.

This was the start of a new generation.

…

"Maria. Jean. HEDGEHOG!" Amy Rose called, hands on her hips as she wore her light pink quills in a bun, her sun bleached light blue skinny jeans, dark red t-shirt, and unclothed feet fixed with the rest of her body and figure in an aggravated posture.

Amy had on a white and red cooking apron, was holding a spoon in her right ungloved hand, and head flour and dough smeared here and there, to show she had been cooking, and quite recently.

"Yes?" a sudden lavender blur raced up to her, sending her off balance for a moment due to the amount of wind power it produced.

"Did you eat all of your father's chilidogs?" the pink hedgehog smirked.

Maria crossed her arms behind her back, straightened up, drooped her ears, slightly stuck out her lip, widened her eyes, and looked at her mom innocently.

"No." she said … then burped.

"Aha!" Amy cried, and said with a laugh, "I caught my thief. You're lucky Sonic isn't here, or he'd be steaming …" she then walked away, and continued stirring the cookie dough she had been making.

Maria sighed and wiped off a sweat drop, but, when she had turned to leave, Amy said, "Ah-ah-ah ..! You have to help me clean after I'm done! Be back by one thirty-five!" she smirked, and Maria sighed, nodded, and left.

Once outside, the fifteen year old lilac hedgehog looked around, her messy quills running down her back and ended at her tail. She cracked her knuckles and wondered if Scarlette was up to going for a swim, when someone placed their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" came a deep male voice, and Maria laughed, saying, "Is it you, Spike?"

The hands were removed, and blue eyes met green. "You guessed right!"

Maria tapped her foot, loving the sound that the old running shoes of her father made, her hands were in black skater gloves, and she wore an oil-stained light green tank top and regular blue skinny jeans.

Spike looked much like his father, shadow, except he was white, had silver streaks, and electric blue eyes, which he mainly inherited from his mother, Rouge. Plus he wore Silver's old boots due to being the hedgehog's young apprentice, yet he had on black skater gloves that were rimmed with telekinetic blue around the finger holes and palm holes, and gold at the ends. Sort of like what Silver might've worn as a teenager.

Grabbing her boyfriend's hand, Maria smiled, then stuck a finger in his chest fur, saying, "What's that? A flea ..?"

Gasping, Spike looked down … and his nose met Maria's finger.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his muzzle, and messed with Maria's ear, and she laughed. "You had it comin'!"

Another mobian then walked up, her distinctive russet and black fur plus her black gothic bangs matched her outfit, which was a black shirt tucked into red skinny jeans and she wore black and red boots plus similar gloves as the other two.

"Scarlette!" Maria cried, racing up and hugging her best friend.

"Maria!" Scarlette cried back in an imitating way, and everyone laughed.

The three then made their way to the lake, talking about how they were going to spend the day visiting as many spots in town that they could, and then they would dance the night away in town square in front of the fountain; after all, it was the first day of their first festival in the city because they were finally old enough to attend, and it still lasted for five days.

Little did they know, though, that, at the end of the five days, this festival may change their lives … forever.

A/N: Okay, I know it seems kinda suckish, but PLEASE do not flame! I promise it'll get interesting, just give me time, I was hanging on a line here and running out of inspiration! Thanks if you do find it interesting! Oh, and I'm accepting OC's, I'll give disclaimers! Scarlette does not belong to me! She belongs to AgentOfRedAndBlue! I accept OC's by PM due to the rules and guidelines!

~Fortune


	2. Finally Getting There

Maria skipped up to the door of Spike's house, and Scarlette opened the door, smiling and revealing her sleek black boots, and a red dress that was fitted out the top, but came out at the belly button and ended at the knees, and was a dark red with black rhinestones, then looked behind her. "Spike! Summer! Shadow! Maria's here!"

Someone then piped up behind Maria, and a sea-foam green lamb with blue eyes and a bright orange dress with fingerless white gloves, with the exceptions of thumbs, peeked over the hedgehog's shoulder. "Oh, and so is Frosty!"

The two then walked in after Shadow, who had been cooking, yes, cooking, walked up, and Maria ran to him, hugging him close. He was basically her second father when Sonic was gone, after all.

Shadow smiled and hugged her back. "Uncle Shaddie … you smell like cinnamon … again." Maria laughed, and Frosty had pulled out her phone, the lamb's eyes lighting up when her boyfriend, Cody, answered. "Hi Cody!" she bubbled, walking out of the room, and Shadow rolled his eyes.

Spike then cleared his throat, and said, "That's not dad that smells like cinnamon …" then his twin sister walked in, and she was squirting Cinnamon perfume, her hair down, and she was wearing a strapless silver minidress that had golden rims around the bottom.

Sunny was a bleach blonde hedgehog that was very funny, sarcastic, and smart, and her hair was wavy with silver streaks in it. She had crystal blue eyes and tannish skin.

All Spike wore was a black tie with silver and blue stripes in it.

Maria smiled at him and the two linked hands, and Spike whispered, "You look rather beautiful in that dress." indicating the beauty of her dress that was similar to

Smiling, Maria pecked him on the cheek … and a camera flashed.

Scarlette smiled sneakily from behind the device, saying, "Cute! Now, uncle Shad, will you pose with Maria as her escort?"

Shadow gave a small smile and nodded.

But, right before he could take the young hedgehog's hand, a whoosh of wind came from the still-open door.

"Ha, well, I think it's the _father_ that escorts the _daughter_." came a cocky voice, and there stood the blue blur himself, in a loose white button up shirt and a blue tie with green stripes.

"DADDY!" Maria screamed, jumping on Sonic with her super speed, causing the two to fall over.

Hugging him with Amy's inherited death grip, Maria squished her father's neck with all her strength.

"Ghg … C-can't … buh … br-e-athe …" Sonic choked, his eyes bulging and face turning purple. Summer sat on Scarlette to keep her from taking a picture, Shadow was busy laughing his rear off, and Spike was busy with Frosty as they struggled to pry Maria off.

Shadow quickly sat up in time with Sonic before he got spin dashed into the wall, and cleared his throat with a small smirk, and shook Sonic's hand, then surprised the blue blur by pulling him into a brotherly hug.

Suddenly, another body closed in.

"Knux!" the two hedgehogs cried, before they were lifted up by a powerful force, and pulled into one big man-hug with Silver.

The four broke apart after awhile, and laughed.

Frosty then stood by her adoptive father, Knuckles, and Spike exchanged bows with Silver, then laughed and hugged.

Summer and Scarlette came into place with Shadow, and, finally, Maria stood by Sonic.

"Well, let's get going! I'm ready for all that nice grapey wine …" Knuckles licked his lips, and Frosty punched his shoulder lightly. "Dad …" she said, her muzzle bright pink in embarrassment while everyone else laughed.

Sunny then helped Frosty out by saying, "Well, make sure you don't stain your muzzle … _again_." which caused everyone to laugh even harder than before, and Knuckles was rather flustered, and it was his turn to blush embarrassedly.

Frosty then grabbed his arm, and he looked down at her. She then smiled up at him, and he smiled back at her, and Scarlette flashed a photo in their direction.

After the photos were done, everyone began their walk to the town square, all chatting and wondering if they were the largest group.

On their way, Silver met up with Blaze, and their twin tigers, Skylar and Cody, walked up to the group. Cody, the uniquely blue tiger, then stepped up to Frosty, and they held hands happily, while Skylar, the interestingly silver tiger, stood with Blaze on one side, and stayed next to his brother on the other.

Later, Amy walked up in her regular dress, and she and Sonic grabbed hands, waving to Vanilla who was waving from the door, along with a small female hedgehog who was snow white and had golden hair and a golden flower birthmark trailing up her arm, plus her icy pale blue eyes.

Her name was Gloria Rose of whom had just arrived from school and was being babysat by Vanilla, and, yes, she was Maria's twelve year old sister.

Knuckles then stepped in time with Rouge, who also stood next to Spike, who was the son of Shadow and Rouge, yet, due to divorce, Rouge then moved on to marry Knuckles, yet Shadow was perfectly fine with that also. Yes, Sunny was also their daughter, yet she wished to stay loyal to Shadow and Spike.

Rose quickly ran from the house, struggling to pull her overshirt upon her undershirt, due to having inherited some of Rouge's … well … chest size. Out followed Thorn, her boyfriend, and Knuckle's apprentice.

After that, the Prower family joined the team, Tails and Cream holding hands as their daughter, Alex, grabbed Skyler's.

Finally, everyone grouped up, they walked and talked the rest of the way down the dirt road in the dark of dusk, the sun setting as they stepped into the town, the sky turning an orangey purple with several stars twinkling overhead.

As they neared town square, the amount of surrounding mobians increased.

The adults then escorted their new arrivals under the beautiful silver gateway to town square.

The square was beyond beautiful, having a fountain in the middle that spewed from several various spouts several colors of water, and it had a special stage.

The square was made up of four brick walls that were lined with several games and vendors, and it's ground was made of the same brick, yet in a more cobblestone design. It had circles of plant rows, and, in the plant rows, were candles.

In fact, candles were everywhere, making the fountain look luminous, along with the vendors and benches, plus the musical groups that were displayed everywhere, including in front of the fountain.

There were also hangout areas and bars, yet they were doorless and had tables for twos and threes and twenties.

The square was actually rather large, in fact, it could hold up to three times the town's population, and had a secret force field only the main heroes of the town knew of, considering they asked the mayor to create it.

The calm yet festive hue the candle's and water gave off, along with the vendors and now collecting fireflies plus the fitting music gave Maria and excited buzz.

Giggling, Rouge and Knuckles finally got the rest of the adults to part from the youth, heading to a bar.

Maria smiled and took Spike's hand, and, as leader of the group, jogged (although everyone else considered this quickly running) to the nearest hangout area, sitting them at a table for ten.

Maria looked to her friends, and they all were obviously overwhelmed.

After a moments awkward pause, a waitress came and took all of their orders for drinks.

Maria had Mountain Dew, Alex, who was busy counting the candles due to her A.D.D., was ordered Seven UP, Spike had Cherry Coke, Frosty decided on Grape Crush, Rose wanted alcohol free grape wine, Thorn wanted sweetened tea, Scarlette ordered some hot cocoa, Cody ordered a red slushy, Skylar ordered a blue slushy, and Sunny ordered some lemonade, "Watching my figure." she said.

Suddenly, a navy blue hedgehog walked shyly in, his hazel eyes scanning the area and they quietly landed upon Sunny, who looked up and met his strong gaze, and he shuffled his hands which were clothed in worn white gloves and his shuffled his feet that had shoes similar to Shadow's.

Blushing, Sunny looked away, then looked back, catching him looking at her again. She then motioned for him to sit, and he revealed a friend of his, who was a male red hedgehog with blood red eyes. His bangs were very long and some of them covered his entire left eye, and he was wearing a red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, red gloves, and black sneakers, and he sat by Scarlette, who noticed him immediately.

Sunny smiled, and the pairs exchanged names.

The navy blue was Echo, and the red was Bloodstone.

After the drinks came, Scarlette and Sunny shared theirs with the newcomers, and Maria smiled at Spike, who sneakily smiled back, and they both winked at the two girls.

After a bit of silence once again, Maria slowly raised her glass.

"To the Chaos Crew! Let's get this party _STARTED_!" she cried, and they all clinked glasses, their time at the festival just beginning.

A/N: Hello fellow readers! Just wanted to add disclaimers! I do not own Frosty, she belongs to anissa1999, Sunny belongs to calypso the echidna, Gloria belongs to Charmyxcream14, Scarlette belongs to AgentOfRedAndBlue, Echo belongs to Super Light The Hedgehog, and Bloodstone belongs to Conjuring Rain. All of the other OC's, (Besides Maria and Spike) are actually shared by anissa1999 and I, because we are friends in real life. I'm still accepting OC's through pm messaging, NO REVIEWS OR THEY WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! (unless they were submitted before this chapter) And those who have already submitted, your OC's will appear later!


	3. Princess? Royalty? 'Hoy, buddy!

Maria sat up quickly, rubbing her head with a groan. "Wha ..?" she murmured, her head hurting with a massive throb. Looking around, she blinked constantly, until the big dark blur materialized. Suddenly, she stood, , and began scrabbling at the mesh of a metal cage she was in. "Where am I!" she screamed, when the cage shook and swung at her movements, obviously suspended by a single chain.

Suddenly, all in one moment, the floor opened, revealing glowing green acid, and a voice boomed somewhere above. "Ho, ho, ho! Maria, my dear, haven't you grown!" the voice chuckled evilly. "Eggman!" she shouted, having heard stories of him so often it was obvious.

"Why, how honored! The heir to the throne knows my name!" he chuckled, and she could just spit at the image of him sitting safe and secure in a base, eating Swiss Rolls, and sipping hot tea.

"Where. Am. I?" she growled, and she could just feel his smirk.

"None other than my evil lair!" he cackled, and she snarled. "What have you done with Spike and our friends!" she screamed, when another cage was lowered in from somewhere above.

Maria immediately felt the rage and fear break out as a cold sweat on her neck and course through her body as she threw herself against the mesh. "SPIKE!" she screamed, although his unconscious body obviously didn't react.

Looking around, she began flailing herself around.

"Oh princess, you aren't getting yourself anywhere!" Eggman chortled, and Maria suddenly jerked up. "Princess! I thought it was all over!" she screamed.

Suddenly one body was lowered. It was-

"GLORIA!" Maria screamed, and Gloria writhed, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sissy! Sissy, I'm scared!" the small white hedgehog sobbed, and Maria felt all of her fury collecting in her chest.

Hunching over, she began to grunt, as she fell onto all fours, before gripping the twisted and knotted metal. Everything seemed to be either too bright or too dark, when everything suddenly stopped.

Standing up slowly, the hedgehog was a dark purple, her eyes had no pupils, and she had a dark aura of black chaos power all around her. She smiled, and the tips of her canine teeth were sharp, obviously fangs. This was Dark Maria.

She ripped open the cage, and climbed across the meshed surface.

Eggman exclaimed in his base, when he shouted, "Oh no you DON'T!" before slamming onto a button, and a claw that held the cage dropped it. She smirked, jumping right when the cage met acid, and took flight, using the dark energy. She used her teeth to bite through an awestruck Gloria's rope, and held her tight, before flying over to Spike, who was now conscious.

She then felt her love for him take away all her rage, and, at the last minute, felt her body meet burning acid and heard Spike hug a sobbing Gloria while the two shouted her name. All Maria could think was that they got there by passing out from their drinks at the festival, right before blacking out.

….

Waking with a start, Maria looked around, and heard soft singing. Sitting up, she moaned with a gasp, before being guided into a laying position again by an unidentified hand.

Searing pain came into her back, she noticed, as the singing stopped, but the pain lessened as the song continued.

It didn't seem to be any type of casual song, though, however, it was more of a chant.

Quickly glancing around, Maria noticed there was a single silhouette in the darkened room, before a candle was lit, revealing a female hedgehog with peachy skin and brown quills pulled up in a half ponytail. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she sang, before stopping to speak with Maria.

"Hello, Princess." she smiled before reaching over and patting the lilac hedgehog on the head.

"Who are you?" was the very first thing that came out of Maria's mouth.

"Me? Why, I am Kalia the Hedgehog." she smiled back.

The name, oddly enough, rang a rather loud bell in Maria's memory, but she couldn't quite place it.

Deciding to shove the though back for later, she then asked, "Where am I?"

Kalia patiently replied, "The Unknown Haven."

Maria gasped, but waited to ask a couple more questions.

"Why does everyone keep calling me princess?" she growled at this one.

"You already know of your royalty, and that you are the heir of the throne.

Yet, in hopes of living a normal life instead of those trapped to training, rules, and the fact of everyone hunting you down, Sonic, your father, wanted to keep you and your sister away from all that.

So, he chose his heir, and they took the throne … until becoming evil under much pressure. Now we need you, Maria, to take your place as the Princess of Mobius."

The hedgehog ended with a gaze that seemed to look off into the distance at some hopeful fairytale, and her voice was a glorious gasp as the last words were spoken.

Maria's eyes widened, and she realized many innocent beings were under attack by Eggman.

The last question she had, though, was going to change her life forever.

"Where is your Haven's Princess, so that I can speak with her?" she searched Kalia's face, hoping she would at least know the princess's whereabouts.

Nothing could brace our young, royal hero for what was said next.

"I am she, fourteen year old Princess Kalia the Hedgehog, your cousin, and daughter of Sonia the Hedgehog. I am ready to begin with the Sonic Crew's Next Generation, cousin. May the Prophecy be Fulfilled."

_A/N: Hey guys! Once again, I have made a new chapter to my story! This is the last chapter that I will be accepting OC's. PM ME YOUR OC'S OR NO ACCEPTIONS! I have one honorable mention; TatlTails. Thank you SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! In your actions, Kalia is GUARANTEED 100% a special role in this fanfic! And I decided to combine Kalia and Janice's powers into one OC, because I loved them both XD. Oh, yes, Kalia the Hedgehog belongs to TatlTails. Anyways, hope nobody gave up on me quite yet! Anyways, all I can say is … I AM BACK, BAY-BEE!_


End file.
